Lost In The Mushroom Kingdom
by Skeleton Jon
Summary: when our friends are lost in the mushroom kingdom, its up to ranga, shadow and i to find them
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the door of Ranga's home with my mom, I had been told to meet Shadow there, but when I arrived there was no one there

"Hello?" I called, "is anybody home?"

"Surprise!" they all screamed as they shoved me back through the door

"Whoa!" I screamed as we fell through the dimensional vortex, as we fell our outfits changed, I now wore a pair of black overalls with a gold shirt underneath, my shoes were the same, I had on a hat with my pentagram symbol on it and my chocker was transformed into a medallion. Shadow wore her normal clothes but she had a white lab coat on, Ranga wore a black and purple variation of my overalls. I didn't see any of the other costumes as we broke into the world at that moment.

* * *

I found myself flying through the deep recesses of space, strange planets darted past me as I flew, suddenly a huge airship appeared and blasted us with a ray of black energy, I had the sensation of falling and my world went black…

* * *

I awoke lying on a grassy planet, surrounded by flowers; I noticed a castle on a hill ahead

"Maybe I can find out where I am over there!" I said as I ran towards the castle, I ran up the stairs and on the top of the stairs was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a cosmic blue dress

"Hello, ive been expecting you" she said when I reached her

"Hi" I said "I'm Jonathan, but you can call me Twilight if you like!" I blushed; I wasn't used to being in the presence of royalty, or someone so beautiful for that matter.

"Pleasure to meet you Twilight" she replied "my name is Rosalina"

"Rosalina, can you tell me where I am? Or where my friends are?"

"You are in the mushroom kingdom, and I'm sorry to tell you but your friends have been lost in space"

"What do you mean? Lost in space"

"When I found you here you were in the same state as her" she indicated behind her, what appeared to be a statue of Ranga stood in the center of the platform, I walked to it

"Ranga, what happened to her?" I gasped

"She has been tropyphicated"

"What does that mean?"

"That is what happens in this world when someone is completely and utterly defeated"

"So how do you turn them back?"

"Like this" she leaned down and touched the base of Ranga's trophy, there was a flash of golden energy and she was restored to normal

"Where am I?" she asked

"Long story" Rosalina and I replied

"So what do we do now?" I asked as Ranga got to her feet and walked over

"There are more of you friends nearby" Rosalina said "you must go and rescue them"

"How the hell do we do that?" Ranga asked as she looked up at the princess

Two small star creatures known as a luma appeared and floated towards us

"The luma will help you" she said with a smile "now go!"

The luma suddenly disappeared under our caps, we both spun and a strange energy surrounded our fists

"Cool! We can star spin!" I cheered

* * *

A launch star appeared and the two of us jumped into it and were blasted off to a small planetoid with a black hole in the center

"Probably a bad idea to fall in that thing" I said as I looked down into the vortex

A meteor crashed next to me "holy crap!" I screamed as I fell backwards and into the black hole

"Oh perfect" Ranga sighed, "now I have to save him too"

Seconds later the vortex spat out my trophy, Ranga ran over to it and touched the base, I was restored and we ran to the launch star on the end of the planet

* * *

The next planet was spherical with crystal spikes jutting out from it; at the top was an energy dome that contained the tropyphicated form of Shadow

"We've got to save her!" I said as we were swarmed by Goombas

We began to blast them with a combination of ice and light, they were decimated within a matter of seconds, the dome surrounding the trophy shattered and we ran forward to rescue her

"This beginning is so much like the game it isn't funny" Ranga laughed as she restored Shadow

"Come on, there's something inside this planet" Shadow called as she dove into a warp pipe

* * *

The inside of the planet was hollow and in the center of the planet stood two more trophies, my mother and victor, we ran over to them and unfroze them, a strange energy surrounded us and we began to levitate in midair, we shot up and out of the planet and through the cosmos

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked as we flew

"No idea" mom replied as she flew beside me

We landed on a platform that was part of the comet observatory, Rosalina's home in the stars.

She appeared before us and said "congratulations, you made it back!"

"How did we make it back here?" I said as I looked around

"I used the beacon to pull you back" she explained, "The luma are searching the galaxies in an attempt to find your friends"

We all sat and looked out at the stars; though no one said it we all knew this was the start of a grand adventure

* * *

Authors Note:

Ranga Tales and all related characters and stories belong to Manga Ranga


	2. Don't test me

Ted awoke lying on a sandy beach, seagulls called as they circled lazily above.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, "and where are Ranga and the others?" he saw a short man in blue overalls and a red shirt, he wore a red cap with an M on it.

"Hello" said the plumber, "are you new around here?"

"Where exactly is here?" Ted wondered,

"Sorry, where are my manners!" laughed the plumber, "I'm Mario and you're on isle Delfino!"

Ted looked around at the colorful flowers, happy citizens, and chirping birds, they all scared the hell out of him.

"RANGA!" he screamed to the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile Ranga was skating through the freeze-flame galaxy and she noticed a figure frozen in an icy pillar.

"It can't be" she gasped, "but it is, Luigi!"

The green clad plumber was frozen in a look of shock; Ranga performed a star spin and freed the plumber.

"Are you okay Luigi?" Ranga asked, "How did you end up here?"

"I'm not sure," he said, "one minute I'm on the comet observatory the next I'm frozen solid in this place!"

"I think I have an idea who did this" Ranga looked skyward, wait, she's looking at me!

What do you want Ranga

"I know it was you, you left to narrate the story again and made it so I would find Luigi"

I did not!

"Did too"

"Who are you talking to?" Luigi asked,

"Someone who should be helping us here instead of narrating!"

That's it; you're going to get it for breaking the fourth wall!

"Hit us with your best shot!"

Fine, have it your way,

Suddenly Ranga and Luigi were hit with the most excruciating cases of brain freeze they had ever had in their entire lives, it felt like someone had poured liquid nitrogen into their skulls

"AAUGH!" Luigi screamed,

"Alright we give, we give!" Ranga cried

Do you Promise not to break the fourth wall?

"Yes, we promise!" they both screamed,

Good, on with the story

* * *

They both woke up, the cold had made them fall asleep, and their brain freeze had just been a dream.

"Let's get out of here!" Luigi suggested,

"Good idea" Ranga replied, the two sprinted off to find Papa's tropyphicated form, when they found him, they flew back to the observatory with Papa in tow.

* * *

Author's Note,

Just a quick disclaimer to say that i don't own Ranga Tales or any related characters, they all belong to Manga Ranga


End file.
